grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Vashurr/History
}} History Born a soldier in a military therian tribe in Losandthel, Vashurr had his careless youth filled with love traded for a severe training from the start. His mother, the fearful head of the tribe trained Vashurr in every way possible, from hunting to even leading a tribe. The strict ways of his mother, that would only occasionally show love through her own methods, have contributed not to raise a son, but a weapon, a leader, and a shield for the group. Mastering the art of countless weapons and tools, traps and tactics with his mother`s teachings, and by the age of 15 Vashurr was already an agile hunter and deadly soldier. The rite of passage to choose the next head of the tribe would mark the beginning of the life of this young therian. An arena filled with the most promising warriors of the clan, and the winner, would be in charge of the survival of countless other therians. A brutal battle with occasional casualties was only children play for any warrior of the tribe, being bathed in blood and climbing to the position of leader is what any therian soldier from Vashurr's tribe dreamt of. Many fell and the only one stood, covered in bruises and scars by a very young age, Vashurr Pallas became the head of the tribe. From that point onwards, everything went downhill. Vashurr was without a doubt the strongest warrior of the clan, but even with all the teachings from his mother, he was still not fit to lead, he was a soldier, not a leader, not a general. And so countless adversities hit the tribe, from plages to attacks from other military tribes. A huge number of casualties and every single one of them was his fault. He could not protect his people, and so he realized he was not fit to be in charge as the head of the tribe. After choosing to exile himself out of embarrassment, his warrior will be shattered. He couldn't stand the cries of his kin, starving and dying moon after moon. The voices of the fallen echoed in his mind whenever he wasn't fighting. The only way to keep the voices quiet was by fighting to stay alive. Vashurr vagued for a year surviving in the wilderness, meeting Zaza, a grass familiar in the form of a small bush that he happily took under his care, before then becoming a mercenary under a random noble. After years working around Losandthel as a hired sword, he was then asked to join the Neloctean army by a captain that got impressed with his skills. The obedient and already military nature of Pallas made climbing through the ranks easy for him, as he rose his way to the top, Vashurr began to learn how to be an effective leader, and after many battles and victories under the Neloctean army, he acquired a wealthy life as a captain. Many years passed serving Nelocte and the already tired Therian and his familiar decided to live the rest of his life as a combat instructor. His passion for the art of the combat, the only thing he actually remembered from the teachings of his mother, and the only thing that connected him to his past, to his people, to his kin. Vashurr now serves as a combat instructor for hire in the capital of Almaria, teaching how to handle weapons and hunt beasts. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories